vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary A bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands whose peaceful life is shattered when his home is destroyed by the Heartless, and finds himself in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of darkness, Sora embarks on a quest to reunite with his friends and save all other worlds from suffering the same fate as his own. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human Destructive Capacity: '''Large Planet Level+ Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, several dozen meters with Keyblade telepathy, a couple meters with regular melee Speed: Faster-than-light (should be in the same ballpark as base Ventus, at least with his speed techniques; easily faster than Monstro who massively outpaced the Highwind in KH1) Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely Class G (can overpower a huge beast made out of solid stone while nerfed as a lion) Striking Power: Class XJ (traded blows with Twilight Xemnas, Roxas, and Riku) Durability: Large Planet level+ Stamina: Superhuman, can bulldoze through 1,000 Heartless and have long fights with equally powerful enemies, has been going from world to world for years doing pretty much nothing but fighting Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key (his Keyblade) Intelligence: Is a Keyblade Master-level fighter and has enough finesse and skill to mimic the physical movements of his enemies after just seeing them once, this ranges from high leaps, to teleportation; otherwise he’s proven to be very naive, and just plain dumb at times Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, time manipulation, flight/levitation, energy manipulation, electromagnetic and gravity manipulation, summoning, can make afterimages, adept in elemental magic, Flowmotion (allows Sora to blanket his body in a purple aura that increases his power, agility, and speed), teleportation, telekinesis, spatial manipulation, poison manipulation, healing, forcefield, invisibility, transmutation, has forms to increase his stats, and is an expert swordsman Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Keyblade (Kingdom Key):' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Sora has not demonstrated such special abilities. *'''-Explosion:' Sora can make several magical spheres surround him and explode. *'-Guard Break:' Sora bounces back while twirling his Keyblade and delivers a powerful lunging strike. *'-Double Slash:' Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. *'-Upper Slash:' Air combo starter; during the period of executing ground combos, this will allow Sora to smack the targeted enemy into the air. '-Magic:' Through channeling the magical power within the user's body, one can perform various magic spells, ranging from fire attacks, to the ability to stop time for a short time. *'-Reflega:' A defensive spell, which when used, can greatly lessen the impact of an attack. This spell however is not an absolute defense, as if it is bombarded with powerful attacks in quick succession, it will fail. *'-Stop:' Allows Sora to stop time around the space of a single enemy *'-Lethal Flame:' Sora stops time around an enemy, and slashes them several times, and resumes the flow of time, resulting in the stacked damage of his attacks destroying them. *'-Summoning Magic:' With this Sora can call an ally to help him in battle. These allies range from people like Cloud Strife, to Simba from The Lion King, to people like Genie. '-Drive Forms:' Sora's clothes have the ability to channel the power of his heart and amp his powers and abilities in different ways. *'-Valor Form:' An image of Sora utilizing his strength to its fullest flows into his mind, and Sora's clothes turn red and black. His physical strength and speed is boosted and he gains an extra Keyblade, but he loses his ability to use magic. *'-Wisdom Form:' An image of Sora utilizing his magic to its fullest flows into his mind, and Sora's clothes turn blue and black. His magic power is boosted, gains the power to shoot volleys of energy blasts and can glide across the floor, but he loses his physical strength. *'-Master Form:' An image of Sora possessing all abilities flows into his mind, and Sora's clothes turn yellow and black. He dual wields in this form and his strength and speed are amped. Furthermore, he gains the power to unleash multiple kinds of amped magic at once due to being able to telekinetically control one of his Keyblades. *'-Final Form:' Sora's ultimate Drive Form. An image of the Keyblade unleashing its ultimate power flows into his mind, and Sora's clothes turn white and black. His powers dramatically increase in every regard, gains the power to fly and telekinetically control two Keyblades to a masterful extent - his Keyblades can move on their own accord and automatically attack enemies that approach Sora, can be utilized to summon magic immensely superior to his other forms and unleash much faster and powerful attack combos, with Sora himself being able to warp multiple times per second. *'-Anti Form:' A Drive Form that allows Sora to access augmented powers of his Heartless transformation. He loses his Keyblade and is cloaked in darkness. His attacks are feral and extremely quick, but somewhat weaker than normal. Sora is restricted from using magic, items, or summons in this form. *'-Limit Form:' A Drive Form that grants Sora the abilities in the first Kingdom Hearts, only even more powerful than before. '''Note on Drive Forms:' Game mechanics states that Sora needs Goofy and Donald to access his Drive Forms, however he has transformed into Valor Form and interacted with Goofy, who is the prerequisite for using the form in game. As well, as long as you are in a Drive Form when a cutscene starts, you remain in-form and Donald and Goofy reappear. Due to this it is debated whether or not he actually needs his allies to access these powers. Notable Victories Bleachverse (Bleach) Dante (Devil May Cry) Haseo (.hack//G.U.) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Link (The Legend of Zelda) (should be more than capable of beating any Link incarnation, even "Composite Link") Luffy (One Piece) Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Master Chief (Halo) Sasuke (Naruto) Notable Losses Aslan (Chronicles of Narnia) Dialga and Palkia (Pokemon) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Magic User Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Elemental Users Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Summoners Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Tier 5